russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13's 1st-quarter surge promises to be more feel-good habit
April 4, 2014 IBC-13 paints the town blue with its surge of exciting new programs that offer more heart-warming drama, more light entertainment, more fantasy, more news and information, more public service, more reality, more prizes and more feel good habit that will definitely make viewers want to come back for more! Top-rating programs that include PBA, Express Balita, Janella in Wonderland, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, DMZ-TV, The Million Second Quiz and Born to be a Superstar. There’s more to see on IBC-13 now on its 54th anniversary that the Kapinoy Network beefs up its programming grid with a notable lineup of new primetime, afternoon, morning and weekend offerings. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? Start the day right your feel-good morning habit Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, an early morning show delivers the perfect mix of the latest news, features, entertainment, lifestyle and public service every mornings from 5:00am-7:45am. Veteran broadcasters Jay Sonza, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Randy David, Cathy Eigenmann, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Jodi Sta. Maria and Dr. Edwin Bien host from Monday to Friday. Carita de Angel IBC-13 is for feel-good habit on primetime with its first venture into fantaseryes every night. Kapinoy child actress Mutya Orquia top-billed the child heart-warming fantaserye Carita de Angel. Philippine remake of the 2000 hit Mexican telenovela. Orquia play the lead as the mischievous Dulce Maria, a sweet-hearted girl and smart little angel who believes in God maid for heaven where the adventures and lessons learned of the daughter depressed rich widower. Competing the powerhouse cast Sam Pinto, Rodjun Cruz, Mitch Valdez, Richard Quan, Raymond Bagatsing, Candy Pangilinan, John Regala, Cherie Gil, Lander Vera-Perez, Kendra Kramer, Gerald Pesigan, Atasha Muhlach, Sofia Millares and Louise Abuel, it is directed by Mac Alejandre. Janella in Wonderland IBC-13's primetime princess Janella Salvador top-billed in the very first fantaserye Janella in Wonderland. Janella plays the title role as Janella Bernardo, a 15-year old girl turning a teen mermaid tale under the sea as the Princess of the Sea where the sea creatures rule in the island, at home, school and the mermaid into underwater. She's a student from high school who she wearing a school uniform and a teenager when she learns a family secret: she's a mermaid! Janella and her dolphin friend Zuma set off on an undersea adventure to rescue from Oceana. With help from her mermaid friends, Janella saves the ocean kingdom. Directed by the award-winning TV and movie director Jeffrey Jeturian, Marlo Mortel will be Salvador's leading man. it's a first kind of fantaserye that also stars Victor Anastacio, Andrei Felix, Precious Lara Quigaman, Bobby Andrews, Alyanna Angeles, Liza Soberano, Nathan Barrera, Bettina Carlos, Aldred Nasayao, Gloria Romero, Michael Martinez, Shy Carlos, Francis Magundayao, Kelly dela Cruz and Carlo Lazerna. Also, featuring the mermaids underwater Alfred Vargas, Jai & Joj Agpangan, Mikee Lee, Yen Santos, KC Montero, Kat Alano and Paolo Serrano, the villains Alessandra de Rossi, RJ Ledesma, and Meryll Soriano, and the voices of Louise Abuel as Zuma, Elmo Magalona as a small red Jamaican crab Sebastian, Jon Santos as Shrimp, Pia Magalona as Fisher, Timothy Chan as Dreamfish, Josh Padilla as Remo and Chienna Filomeno as Whale Shark. Carita de Angel aired at 5:45 p.m. and Janella in Wonderland at 7:45 p.m. on IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime from Monday to Friday. Crazy Little Thing Called Love Thai superstar Mario Maurer becomes a certified Kapinoy as he topbills the network's Philippine TV remake of the romantic kilig-serye based on the 2010 hit Thai film Crazy Little Thing Called Love, with Cristine Reyes and Maricar Reryes, along with Vandolph Quizon, Herbert Bautista, Say Alonzo, Arkin del Rosario, Donnalyn Bartolome, Cogie Domingo, Joanna Morales, Arvic Rivero, Nicole Uysiuseng, Biboy Ramirez, Issa Pressman and MJ Cayabyab. The kili-serye is directed by Jerry Lopez-Sineneng and Monti Parungao. Your Heart, My Love Optimum teleserye queen Claudine Barretto makes a grand comeback to star in the most romantic dramaserye Your Heart, My Love. Diether Ocampo, Christopher de Leon and Raymart Santiago will also joining the soap opera, with a powerhouse cast are Maxene Magalona, JC Tiuseco, Xyriel Manabat, Ronaldo Valdez, Sandy Andalong, Ian Veneracio, Cherry Pie Picache, Juan Rodrigo, Ces Quesada, Izzy Canillo, Princess Punzalan, Nathan Lopez, Abigail Macapagal, Marc Carlos de Leon, DJ Durano, Joyce Jimenez, Steven Silva, Janeena Chan, Dino Imperial, Tetchie Agbayani, Mark Anthony Fernandez, Elisse Joson, Gardo Versoza and Jaclyn Jose. Directed by the box-office director Wenn V. Deramas. The two primetime teleseryes is on Kapinoy Primetime, with Crazy Little Thing Called Love airing at 8:30pm and Your Heart, My Love following at 9:15pm. My Little Janella IBC-13 made into weekday afternoon drama for kids only. Child actress Abby Bautista played as young Janella in the children's fantaserye My Little Janella, which is the afternoon version of the hit primetime fantaserye Janella in Wonderland. Directed by Veronica B. Velasco, with Jenine Desiderio and Freddie Webb, along with Maribeth Bichara, Thirdy Lacson, Belinda Mariano, JC Urquico, Milkcah Nacio, Dale Baldillo, Jovic Monsod, Gary Lising, Stephanie Henares, Val Sotto and Jericka Martelle. The most popular villains like Meryll Soriano as Ursula, Ruben Gonzaga as the voice of Shark and RJ Ledesma as Evil Beneth, as well as Alfred Vargas as King Triton, Kat Alano, Mikee Lee and Yen Santos. The afternoon kiddie-series will premiere last March 31, with My Little Janella airing at 2:45pm. Hey it's Fans Day! Sunday become feel-good habit with excitement with three new programs offering more party habit, teen drama and music at night. Feel-good party habit every Sunday afternoon Hey it's Fans Day!, a youth-oriented musical variety show airs at 12:15pm every Sunday premiered last March 2. Featuring an exciting song-and-dance performances from IBC's roster of young stars, James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV and Yassi Pressman are four of vibrant music performers. Joining them are today's hottest young stars from Friends 4Ever barkada (Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Superstar Circle winner Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga) as co-hosts and performers, plus Superstar Circle Final Four (Michelle Vito, Teejay Marquez, Elisse Joson and Marc Carlos de Leon) and the finalists of Born to be a Superstar like Joshua Cadelina, season 2 grand champion Shanne Velasco and Veejay Aragon, as well as Cherryz Mendoza, Andre Paras, Hazel Faith dela Cruz, Miguel Aguila, Sofia Andres, Kobe Paras, Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, Coleen Garcia, Josh Padilla, etc. The Universal Motion Dancers and the Vicor Dancers puts in the dance numbers. Friends 4Ever From children for elementary school and playground to teenagers for high school by wearing a school uniform. At 3:00pm (last March 2), feel-good viewers will surely loved for a teenagers will fall in love again with the premiere of the youth-oriented light drama series for teens Friends 4Ever. Featuring today's hottest teen stars Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga. Directed by Laurenti Dyogi from Gimik and Mark A. Reyes from T.G.I.S. The most memorable scene, favorite love-teams, characters and feel-good story you loved. Dingdong n' Lani Airing on Sundays at 9:00pm (premiered last March 2), the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Asia's nightingale Lani Misalucha host the musical variety show Dingdong n' Lani features dance and love song musical performances for a night of songs and pure entertainment recorded some of the most enduring love songs in OPM history. The show boasts of its well-arranged musical numbers and medleys that feature all kinds of songs and performed by the show hosts with other guest singers and entertainers. Forum ni Randy IBC News and Current Affairs provides the public forum debate through Forum ni Randy, the newest late-night TV talk show about forum. Airing Wednesdays at 12:00mn on IBC-13, Forum ni Randy hosted by the sociologist Randy David and features the topics range the debate, no-holds-barred on the issues and the studio discussion on-air, face-to-face, opposing views and fact vs. fact a panel and a representative with representative from the Government and other related professions discussion on TV. Express Balita Now on its 15th anniversary, Express Balita remains as the country's longest-running and top-rating news program on Philippine television, it airs from Monday to Friday at 6:30pm. Anchored by the veteran anchorman Henry Omaga-Diaz and the female broadcast journalist Snooky Serna-Go, true to the station's commitment of public service through deliver the hot, timely and burning news inside and outside the country, IBC News team also continues to be the most trusted news team in the country. News Team 13 Alongside Express Balita, IBC-13 will also introduced a new set of late-night newscast that deliver the Filipino viewers for 24-hour surveillance and comprehensive journalism, News Team 13 anchored by veteran newsman Jay Sonza and most promising female anchor Czarinah Lusuegro. It airs from Monday to Friday at 11:30pm. APO Tanghali Na! If you think IBC-13 has already poured all its new shows this month, and still to come. The Kapinoy Network introduces weekday noontime show APO Tanghali Na!, which offers the musical performances, most fun games and amazing prizes that will make viewers and audiences across the nation clamour for more. It started last January 25 and it airs from Monday to Saturday at 12 high noon. Hosted by the much-awaited return of APO Hiking Society composed of Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo, along with their co-host are Rica Peralejo, Antoniette Taus, Bela Padilla and Alfred Vargas. DMZ-TV The country's premiere dance music FM radio station iDMZ 891 is on your TV screen. DMZ-TV returns to premiere last January 11 and aired every Saturday at 8:30 p.m. after Sandy's Romance. Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio host the Saturday night dance music variety show, with iDMZ 891 radio DJs on TV are The Sting and Georgina. Add spice to life. Step up and hoof. Deviate from your boring lifestyle. Listen and groove the music in high-quality entertainment. The show, which is simulcast over iDMZ 891 FM on radio, is directed by Mark Reyes. Born to be a Superstar Airing every Sunday at 8:00pm right after The Million Second Quiz, the longest-running and top-rating franchise singing-reality show for the singing contest with a third season. Hosted by the young singing diva Anja Aguilar joined with his co-host the Thai superstar Mario Maurer. Four judges held by Sam Concepcion, Paula Bianca, Gino Padilla and the theater-actress Jenine Desiderio. IBC-13’s campaign logo features all the exciting shows to expect from the Kapinoy Network. IBC President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa Jay Sonza, center, with the members of IBC-13’s daily morning show, Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, which airs from 5 to 7:45 a.m. on weekdays. Among the hosts are Cathy Eigenmann, Randy David, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Jodi Sta. Maria and Dr. Edin Bien. Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go of Express Balita. News Team 13''’s Jay Sonza and Czarinah Lusuegro''' Carita de Angel’s Raymond Bagatsing, Sam Pinto, Mutya Orquia, Rodjun Cruz, Mitch Valdez and Richard Quan. Primetime Princess Janella Salvador of Janella in Wonderland, who introduced the series with a song and dance number. Janella in Wonderland’s Richard Quan, Precious Lara Quigaman, Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Andrei Felix, Bettina Carlos, Victor Anastacio, Alyanna Angeles and Alfred Vargas. Your Heart, My Love’s Diether Ocampo, Claudine Barretto and Raymart Santiago. Feel-good barkada experience in the Kapinoy Network’s teen-oriented light drama series Friends 4Ever with Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Francis Magundayao, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga. Crazy Little Thing Called Love’s Cristine Reyes, Vandolph Quizon and Maricar Reyes. Mario Maurer later showed up at the IBC-13 trade launch that same evening. OPM legends Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Buboy Garovillo, better known the comeback of APO Hiking Society for the noontime show APO Tanghali Na! with Rica Peralejo, Antoniette Taus and Bela Padilla. '''''DMZ-TV's Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio. TV’s exciting feel-good musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! features James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV and Yassi Pressman. Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha sing in Dingdong n' Lani. IBC-13’s beautiful ladies Dolly Anne Carvajal, Jodi Sta. Maria and Cheska Garcia-Kramer from PGKNB, with the Kapinoy Network’s dashing bosses Sales and Marketing Head Tessie Taylor and President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa. Joey de Leon of Happy TODAS gives a thumbs up and strikes a pose with IBC EVP Lito Ocampo Cruz, and Network President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa. IBC President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and Chairman Eric Canoy with My Little Janella’s Abby Bautista, Jenine Desiderio and Freddie Webb.